Christmas Decorating
by Abbi4Raie
Summary: Dean and Castiel decorate for Christmas. Sorry it's so short. Domestic!Destiel


**this doesn't have much editing and was kind of a rush job, but I felt like putting something up for Christmas. Especially after all the time I haven't posted anything. Anyway, merry Christmas, guys!**

**disclaimer: don't own Supernatural or Christmas, sorry**

"What are you doing?" Dean laughed at the struggling man.

He huffed. "It's not funny, Dean."

Said man laughed harder. When he stopped, face red, he said, "Fine, I guess I'll help you."

Castiel stood in the doorway, along with a large plastic tree. They were stuck there. He squirmed, trying to reposition them in order to break free.

"I did not think this through," he mumbled.

"You're cute when you're frustrated." Dean leaned in and planted a kiss on the man's cheek, earning an annoyed huff. "All right, all right."

He wrapped his arms around the tree and pulled as hard as he could. It didn't budge. He tried a few more times, with the same result.

"I don't think that's gonna work," Castiel stated.

"It is going to fucking work. You'll see." Dean pulled again. Nothing.

He huffed.

"Dean, it's not working."

"It will," the stubborn man said.

Cas laughed as Dean situated his foot on the door frame, tensing his shoulders. He paused before looking in the blue eyes.

"Why did you take it out of the box before bringing it up here?"

"I didn't, Dean. Remember, we through out the box last year? It was all torn up and wouldn't hold the tree."

Dean laughed. "Oh, yes, I remember. But then, why didn't you take the tree apart?"

Castiel huffed once again. "That's the part I didn't think through."

Dean nodded, face hardening. Focused, he righted his arms, repositioned his foot, and pulled. His body flew back, and his butt hit the floor with a thump. Half of the tree was in his arms. The rest was still wedged between the doorframe and Castiel.

Dean stood, rubbing his behind while Castiel chuckled. He inspected the tree, only to find that the plastic had snapped.

"It's broken," he deadpanned.

"You broke our tree?"

"Hey, I'm not the one that tried to get through that door with it still in one piece."

"Hmm, fine." Castiel paused for a moment. "What do we do now?"

Dean's face lit up as an idea formed in his mind.

x.

"Dean, we've been here an hour," Castiel complained, rubbing his hands together. "How much longer is it going to take?"

"It takes time, patience, to find the perfect tree. And besides, you could help me look instead of dragging your feet through the snow like a puppy on a leash."

"Fine. How about that one?" The shorter man pointed at a tree just up ahead.

Dean rolled his eyes, looking between the two. "You just chose a random tree. Remember, patience."

"Okaay." Castiel spun in a circle, looking at every tree around him. "That one?"

"That one is too tall for our house."

"Seriously?" Castiel grumbled. "Don't people usually get really tall ones, like, in the movies?"

"Yes, and it never fits," Dean said slowly, as if talking to a kindergartener. "We don't want it bent in half."

"Fine then." Castiel crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his bottom lip.

Dean turned and took off into the trees, ignoring the childish man.

"Hey!" Castiel called and chased after him. His boyfriend was too fast, nowhere to be found. "Dean!"

Castiel trudged through the snow, hugging his arms closer against himself. His breath was visible in the frigid air.

A pair of arms snakes around his waist just as he lost his footing on a patch of ice. The did nothing to hold him up, and both men fell to the ground with a thump.

"Found you," Dean whispered, once air began to enter his lungs again.

Castiel flipped over, nose millimetres away from Dean's. Their breath mingled as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I hate you," Castiel finally said, his gravelly voice filling the air.

"I love you, too," Dean replied, the sarcasm only in his voice.

His eyes drifted away from Castiel's, looking above his head. He smiled.

"It's snowing."

"Ugh, really?" Castiel groaned. "Do we need any more?"

His boyfriend's lips touched his briefly, before he was flipped over. The snow fell straight down, beautiful white specks in the growing darkness.

"Oh," Castiel breathed.

"Oh," Dean said, as he leaned forward to kiss the man beneath him once more.

After a short moment, Castiel pulled back. "Come on. Let's go find a tree."

x.

A while later, the two were back in the warmth of their home with the perfect tree standing in the living room. Their clothing lay drying by the heater.

Castiel sucked on a deep breath of pine-scented air. "And now for decorating."

The men dragged a box into the room, followed by another. The first one contained a few strings of lights, which were hung around the tree. The second box was full of bulbs. Once opened, they discovered that approximately half the bulbs were broken.

Castiel sighed. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Put the unbroken ones on the tree."

"Seriously? That will barely cover it."

"Cas," Dean said, looking over at him, "We will put these on the tree and figure out where to go from there."

As they hung the bulbs, a few more fell and smashed. By the end, the lights completely outshines the other decorations.

Castiel crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Dean. "See? It looks horrible."

The room was silent for a few seconds before Dean left. Castiel huffed. The door then slammed as his boyfriend exited the house.

"Dean?" Castiel called. "Where are you going?"

He was answered by silence.

"Fine, then. Just leave me here. Whatever."

He slumped down on the couch and stared hopelessly at the tree.

Ten minutes later, the door opened again. A cool draft swirled throughout the house. Castiel ignored it.

Dean sauntered into the room, a bag in his hand.

"What's that?" Castiel asked, sitting up.

"Pinecones! We just need to glue strings on and then we can hang them on the tree."

"Pinecones? Really?"

"What? My mom used to do this," Dean mumbled.

x.

A few hours and glued fingers later, the pinecones were on the tree.

"And now, for the finishing touch," Dean said, sounding as if he were a television announcer.

He pulled the angel out of the box and held it out for Castiel. The two placed it on the top of the tree.

The lights were plugged in. The tree glowed beautifully.

Castiel's eyes drifted towards Dean. The lights shone on his face, the colours bright on his skin. Dean's eyes were wide as he admired the beauty.

"I love you," Castiel confessed.

Dean's green eyes turned on him. They grew closer until the boys' lips touched. "I love you, too, Cas. Merry Christmas."


End file.
